Methods and systems disclosed herein relate generally to decoys, including both air-drifting and self-propelled variants, simulated and actual. A decoy launched to deflect a threat from the launch platform of the decoy, or other high value units (HVUs) in the vicinity of the launch platform, to the decoy. However, when a decoy is deployed from the launch platform, the decoy could make other platforms or HVUs themselves targets. Air-drifting decoys can drift with the true wind for a period of time while self-propelled decoys fly based on other parameters (a separation velocity from the launch platform, for example). Tracking the relative movements of decoys from a single launch platform is possible by, for example, manually plotting the movement of the decoys with a maneuvering board, dividers, ruler, and pencil. Variables that can affect the motion of the decoys can include the launch platform course and speed, wind direction and speed, lifetime of air-drifting decoys, and decoy parameters of self-propelled decoys. The problem becomes more complex with the inclusion of a HVU in the vicinity of the launch platform. The launch platform needs to ensure that it does not put any decoys in a position to drift near the HVU itself or near the “fly up/fly through” (FU/FT) line (a line extending from the direction of a possible incoming threat, through the HVU position, and continuing past the HVU). A decoy crossing this line—ahead of or behind the HVU—could seduce a threat such as, for example, but not limited to, a missile towards the HVU. This is known as a “fly up/fly through” situation.
To further complicate the situation, there could be multiple platforms—ships or aircraft—launching decoys simultaneously. In simple situations, visualization can be used for the management of the decoys. An operator can visualize the relative location and motion of the air-drifting decoys, (a function of the wind speed and direction, HVU course and speed, launch platform range and bearing from HVU at launch time, and time) as well as the flight trajectories of the self-propelled decoys (a function of the HVU course and speed, launch platform range and bearing from HVU at launch time, launch platform course and speed at launch time, threat bearing, and time). In the more complicated situation in which there are multiple decoys, multiply decoy launch platforms, multiple HVUs, and multiple threats, human operator management of decoys by visualization or any other means, especially human operator computation of the location of the decoys, is impossible because of the number of variables and their rate of change. Such a situation, for example when HVUs and launch platforms are maneuvering frequently, could require constant revision and iteration to adjust course, speed, range or bearing variables.
Existing methods for decoy management are slow and inflexible. In a scenario in which decoys are being launched in a combat situation, the human operator charged with managing the decoys may also have multiple other demands on her/his time. Further, managing decoys manually can require significant training and practice, with multiple steps allowing multiple opportunities for error in determining vulnerabilities in the current formation where decoys could move to positions that could endanger the HVU. Ultimately, the human operator needs to determine which launch platforms should refrain from launching which decoys, or where launch platforms could move to clear up any dangerous situation. When time is of the essence and accuracy matters, there are simply too many constantly changing variables for a human operator to effectively manage decoys without automated assistance. Further considerations in decoy management can include, but are not limited to, (1) tactics and doctrine, (2) visualizing, planning, and managing false force presentation through the use of air drifting decoys (such as chaff), (3) preventing foreign object debris from landing on ships, leading to aircraft engine failure, (4) managing deployment of smoke obscurants to visually hide a vessel, (5) avoiding hazardous plumes, and (5) air dropping to a moving target.
What is needed is a system that reduces or eliminates a human operator's workload. At most, a human operator should be required to input a few numbers. Numerous time-consuming calculations should be executed automatically, their interactions and the iterative nature of constantly updating variables associated with decoy management as stated above should be instantly providing the operator at least a complete and clear graphical picture to heighten her/his situational awareness, preferably a launch/no launch directive transmitted automatically to the launch platforms in real time. What is further needed is that the system automatically computes a graphical solution at various range scales, allowing the operator to adjust to view the situation/formation laydown. Finally, the training and practice required to achieve proficiency should be reduced to minutes.